Heroes
by He Who Fights With Foxes
Summary: Sakura ,Hinata, and Tenten find themselves in the same position as their crushes Naruto, Saskue, and Neji. What if sakura, hinata, Tenten were containers as well? HinataxNaruto SakuxSas NejixTen in later chapters. Saskue and Neji are containers. review pl
1. Close encounter with the fourth kind

Heroes

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters(except my own)...Now...on with the story!!

Chapter one: Close encounter with the fourth kind

"Ahhhhhh." Sighed a relaxed Hyugga heiress. She never thought sitting in lake could be so delightful.The lake was pure and as clear as crystals. It sat just outside the The Forest of Death where all the Konoha nin took the Chuunin exams ,but death was the last feeling anyone got from this place. The now fifteen year old Hinata closed her eyes and soon became consumed in the lake's serenity. She often came to this spot to think about her future or reflect on her past and somtimes to sulk or cry. This place had become like a second home to her.

Hinata was broken out of her blissful state by the call of a familliar voice." Hey Hinata." the voice said. With slight disdain she opened her eyes and before her stood her best friend Sakura Haruno. "What can I do for you today pinky?" said the Hyugga in mock annoyance. " Well excuse me Ms. titanic tits!" yelled the heiress of the Haruno clan, sensing her friend's playful attitude. " Why is it always about chest with you?" The dark haired girl asked with a tone not unlike a certain Nara boy's. This question threw them both into a fit of giggles.

Hinata motioned her hands to Sakura to take off her clothes and take a seat next to her. They sat in silence for a while just enjoying the utopian feel of the lake until Hinata broke the silence." So." She started off. "How are things going with your oh-so-precious Saskue-kun?" She cooed the boy's name to give emphasis. Sakura started to play with her hair while blushing an impressive shade of red ,but ultimately hung her head and said nothing while Hinata sweatdropped. " Well how about you and Naruto-baka?" shot back her hot pink haired friend. This time it was her who invented a shade of red that would have gotten her noticed if she was in a bucket full of Cherry Kool-aid.

She was about to defend her long time crush but was stopped by one of the most dreadful sounds that had ever graced her ears. Feral roars echoed through the forest and Hinata was sure Konoha must have heard it as well. The sound of a beast being slain was the closest thing to compare it to ,but came nowhere close to what the two just heard. Before the either heiress could ask the other what it was they just heard a crack appeared in the sky and broke. Inside the hole were things that one would see in their nightmares.

As Hinata and Sakura looked on speechless and frightened, three giant figures could be seen descending ,as if falling, at a rapid pace from the hole coming towards the two kunoichi. " Hinata, run!" screamed a distressed Sakura. Hinata didn't need to be told twice as she was all ready running at top speed. When the three figure crash landed Hinata and Sakura were at a safe distance in a tree top not to get hit by the giants or the debris that ensued after they landed. After a while Hinata spoke up trying to sound calm but to no avail. " We need to find out what those things are, Sakura." " Are you out of your damn mind!?"asked Sakura." Do you see the SIZE of those..those..things?!" She paused. " We'll fetch some jonin or maybe even the ANBU but we're just chunnin ,Hinata." Sakura closed her eyes to think.

"Listen, I'll go get Kakashi-sensei and you go find Kur...Hinata!!"said Sakura as her friend was all ready on the ground inching closer to the enormous trio. She could see her friend get closer and closer to beings but at a distance she stopped and paled. Sakura, wanting to know why her friend stopped, jumped down beside her to ask but immediately followed suit. Staring down on them ,with eyes that had death and all of its synonyms written in them, were three demons. On the left was what appeared to be lioness. To the right was a bear demon. In the middle was a creature that brought stories Hinata heard as a child back into her mind. Stories that gave her nightmares for years. The creature was well known to Sakura as well because she had the same paralyzing fear in her eyes.

In the middle of the bear and the lioness was nothing other than another a nine-tailed fox.

Meanwhile... In Konoha training grounds

Naruto, Saskue, and Neji's training stopped abruptly. They felt as if the atmosphere had gotten heavier. It felt strange but familiar to all of them. Naruto, of course, was the first to brake the now overwhelming silence. " You guys feel that?"

Saskue responded." Of course, dope,your not the only _container_ out here." We can feel it too." Neji stayed silent, but a stern and thoughtful look came across his face. Naruto, ignoring Saskue's comment thought to himself. " What the hell is going on?"

Hope you liked the first chapter and please remember this is my first time. Be gentle :) .


	2. The Healing

All right folks time for the second chapter. Review please. I need to know if I suck.

I don't own Naruto...yet. J/K!! :)

**Heroes**

Chapter two: The Healing

Rooftops of Konoha...

"Come on, guys. Pick up the pace!" cried a rushed Naruto. He had be on edge every sence they felt that odd prescence. " We need to get to where that feeling came from before it disappears!" said Naruto as he leapt from a building top and almost tripped. The group came to a halt." Naruto!" exclaimed the Hyugga prodigy. " Uh..y-yeah Neji?" Naruto knew not to get on Neji's bad side. It was hard enough to be on his good side. " Use your head for once." " If it is indeed what we suspect it is then would it not make sense to conserve our energy getting there?" reasoned the pale eyed genius. " Hmm..." " I never would have thought of that." said Uzumaki. Saskue and Neji exclaim in unison. " Of course you wouldn't."

In The Shadows of a Chimney

A cloaked figure stood silent until the forms of Naruto, Saskue, and Neji came into it's view. Two very tall ears could be seen twitching from excitement from under it's hood. " Finally found you." said the figure in a icy, cold voice and with that it teleported in a flash of blue light.

At The Lake

"Foolish human children." Boomed the voice of the Nine-Tailed fox. It's voice was so massive it would have made Zeus' seem like a whimper of the old Hinata. Next came the voice of the bear demon. " Very foolish to come and seek us out." Sakura would have wet herself if she had on any underwear. " We are the Divas of destruction, disaster, and dispair." Came the voice of the lioness. A shooken Sakura asked." D-D-Di-va-s?" " Y-You're female?" Apparantely that was the wrong question to ask them or maybe it rubbed them the wrong way. " Of course we are female you inpudent brat!" said the fox trying to stand but toppled over in agony. " Hinata, lets go while their injured! Bellowed the pink haired kunoichi. She noticed Hinata had not moved from that spot. " Hinata! Move your ass!!" She proclaimed. " They're hurt and need help Sakura!" Sakura could not believe her ears. " HaaaaHaah" hysterical laughter came from all three of the Divas as both girls looked on. " Mere humans touch us? Help us even? What an absolutely perposterous idea." sneered the lioness. " Even if we would let the likes of you touch us we seriously doubt you have the skill." Said the bear with disgust in her voice. This struck a cord with both girls. Hinata, because she had been put down by her family so many times and worked hard to improve herself. She was not going to be called weak ever again. The comment hit Sakura hard just because of her short temper.

Hinata approached the fox while Sakura approached the lioness with determination on their faces. " Do you want to die little girl?" said the fox but Hinata ignored the comment, flew through some hand seals and said " Byakugan! " Sakura was nearly finished with the lioness because of her already extensive knowledge on healing. The demons looked on silently, amazed at the girl's skill. Hinata had found the problem with fox or Rena as she called herself and was nearly done when they felt someone watching them. " Whose there?! " asked Sakura. A hooded figure( The one from the chimney) jumped out of the tree tops. It looked around and sighed. " They're not here yet." It said in a voice so cold it made even Fiora the lioness demon and Shanti the bear demon shiver. No sooner than he said that a voice spoke up. " Who hasn't gotten here yet?" Standing on a giant fallen tree was (you guessed it) Naruto Uzumaki , Saskue Uchiha, and Neji Hyuga.

Yeah thanks for the feedback those of you who review. Anyway WOOOHOOO fight scene next chapter i will also bring in Tenten and everybody will see who the cloaked figure is.

Trust me you'll be surprised :)


	3. The Auroa Warrior

Thanx for waiting yall. School has been a mess recently. ...Sigh... Its nice to take a break and write... Anyways heres the third chapter of Naruto: Heroes. Enjoy!!

of course i dont own naruto ( or the hooded figure im about to reveal )

**Chapter Three: The Auroa Warrior**

At The Hokage Tower

" I haven't seen them today Lady Hokage." said a girl with her hair done up in buns. " But haven't you been training with them regularly ,Tenten?" asked Tsunade." Yes ma'am ,but its weird. When it was time for our usual training neither Hinata or Sakura showed up." proclaimed the weapons mistress of Konoha, Tenala "Tenten" Su Hong. " I tried going to their homes but their parents haven't seen them either." "...I see." Sighed the blond Hokage. " I had a mission for them but I guess i'll gust give it to Naruto and his two friends." " Thats another thing ma'am." " No one has seen Naruto, Saskue, or...(she blushed before she said his name.)Neji-kun." Tenten ended with a dreamy smile.

Tsunade wore a shoked expression on her face." Five of Konoha nin missing." said Tsunade to herself with images of her godson, Naruto, running through her mind. " Alright then." "Tenten, can I ask for your help in searching for them?" " Yes ma'am!'' " They're my friends of course." responded the brunette. Tsunade nodded her thanks to the girl. " You go ahead." " I'll be right behind you, but first I have to go find Jaraiya." she said his name with annoyance. " Maybe the old pervert can be useful." She hurried out of her office but noticed Tenten hadn't moved. " Whats wrong?" asked the mature blond. Tenten sweatdroped while pointing to the mini mountain sized stack of paper work on Tsunade's desk. " Oh...Its nothing that important." " Shizune can finish it for me."

By The Lake

Naruto, Saskue, and Neji stood starring at the hooded figure that, apparently, knew who THEY were even though they had never seen HIM before in their lives.Just as Neji was about to speak to the hooded figure he was cut off by Rena the nine tailed fox. " Well what do we have here?" " A miniature Hizashi, Fugaku, and...is...is that...him? She was staring directly at Naruto. " I never expected the son of the fourth to be so..pathetic looking." Everybody who heard what Rena had said had their eyes on the blond teen. " What ?" Naruto's ears were centering around the words son and fourth but his mind wasn't wrapping around it. He must have heard wrong. While Naruto stood contemplating on Rena's words Hinata and Sakura teleported by their friend's side since they were finished healing the three demons and tried to get answers from him even though he needed some himself. Fiora the lioness demon took this opportunity to ask the boys a question. " Why do you three not seem fear us?" she asked.

" Why do you not look surprised?" Saskue answered. " We sensed monstrous chakra and following our common sense led to one conclusion." " Monstrous chakra must come from a monster." The Uchiha boy answered cool and calmly. " And besides..Liar!!" Naruto shouted before Saskue had a chance to tell them about thier prisoners. " Your a liar." the blond teen said in a low voice. His comment was directed to Rena. " What feasable reason would i have to lie to you boy ?" Asked the female kyuubi. " Shut your mouth!!" he yelled in an enraged tone. Uzumaki Naruto did not like to be lied to. " And what will happen if I dont want to shut my mouth as you so eliquently put it." she said her own anger rising. " Naruto-kun please calm down." a worried Hinata managed to squeak out. She might as well not have even been there because Naruto paid her no mind.

" Then let me see if I can change your mind!!" bellowed an extremely pissed Uzumaki as he charged at the demon. " Naruto , no!" yelled Saskue,Neji, and Sakura simultaneously but to no avail as Naruto was still running towards the blond furred demon fox. For a split second Rena felt a familiar presence but dismissed her thoughts as impossible. All Naruto knew was that he was running towrds the demon when he found himself getting pushed aside as a blue sphere like ball missed him and connected into the figure that pushed him with a mighty explosion. He recoverd from his rage enough to noticed what had just happened. He had been saved by Hyugga Hinata. Now her unconcious form lay on the ground where he had stood.

He looked up at Rena and the other two demons but they werent the ones who nearly killed his best friend. The cloaked figure spoke up. " I do not like to be ignored. Your fight is with me Namikaze Naruto." Without words and without thinking Naruto was flung into the deepest rage he had ever felt. As they watched Saskue nor Neji could hold back their rage. Hinata was an ally and even more important she was their friend. Sakura started to run to her friend's collapsed form to try and heal her sobbing like a child the entire time but before she could make a move the killing intent coming from the three boys brought her to her knees. Within seconds the three were nothing but blurs as they ran at the figure. The divas simply looked on amused. Naruto jumped at the figure who side stepped and caught his foot held up side down and kneed him in the stomach which sent Naruto into a nearby tree.

Saskue and Neji charged him at the same time but before they could strike he teleported behind Neji. " You boys have much to learn" he said in his ear as he hit him in the back of the neck rendering him unconcious before teleporting in front of Saskue thrusting his fist into the boy's gut. He had taken care of all three of them in less than a minute. Naruto managed a question between raspy breaths. " Who...are ...you? he weezed out. " You wish to know who i am?" " Very well." With that he took off his cloak. What Naruto and the others saw was no human but a bipedal dog with red eyes with horns coming out of his hands and chest. He had a pattern on his face that resembled a mask with four things coming out the back of the mask.

" You may call me Lucario the Auora Warrior"

Wooooo long chapter but it was worth it. So how you guys like the ending? surprising right? anyways stay tuned cuz it gets better. peace.


	4. The Sealing

Alright lets get down 2 business. Being in the A.T.L for three days has refreshed my mind with new ideas. shout out to A-town. Lets get on with the fourth chapter of my story naruto: Heroes.

U know the deal i dont own naruto or lucario.

Chapter Four: The Sealing

By The Lake

" Weak." said the cold voice of Lucario. All three of the boys looked up. Saskue was standing, barely, with Sakura supporting him. Neji, having gained back his conciousness, was leaning against a tree and Naruto was by the near lifeless form of his friend Hinata. " I would have never thought the sons of the three kings, Hizashi, Fugaku, and Minato to be so weak." said Lucario a voice that was clearly filled with dissapointment. " You didn't have to hit her!!" cried a very distraught Naruto. " Hinata-chan didn't do anything to you!" " She is... a casualty." said Lucario in an uncaring and bored voice. " I did not mean to harm you three but to only test your strength and skills but the girl I couldn't care less about."

" Couldn't care less??" Yelled the blond teen. " What kind of monster are yo..."

" What do you mean test our srength and skill?" said Neji cutting off his friend. " It was the wishes of your fathers before all of their untimely deaths that I seek you out one day to test your might." Naruto, Saskue, and Neji listened intently. Seeing he had their attention Lucario continued. " This dimesion and many others are in turmoil." " It was written in your father's letters to me that you , their sons, be the ones to end it." Everything was silent for a minute. " Your insane." " Listen to yourself going on about other dimensions." spoke the Uchiha. " Do you doubt me?" " Then ask our three demon divas here." They all looked at the three female demons who said nothing. With nothing more to say Saskue decided to be quiet.

" When you boys decide to accept your fates come find me at the Hill of the Ancients for real training instead of the half-assed practice they are giving you in this village. The bipedal dog looked at Sakura. "Im afraid I cant let you live after hearing what you have." The pink haired Kunoichi paled. Before anyone could voice their objection Lucario was already surrounded by black auroa. " Dark Pulse." was all the Auroa warrior said before Sakura hit the ground almost in the same condition as her friend. The force of the blast was astonishing and sickining but it only stunned Naruto and the other two but after the beating they had from before they found themselves slipping into unconciousness. And with that Lucario vanished.

" Well that was interesting enough." said the demonic but yet still seductive voice of Shanti the bear demon. " Right, girls?" She inquried. The gigantic bear saw her two companions eyeing the Haruno and the Hyugga girl. " What are you two thinking?" " Shanti, as they have helped us we shall help them." said the even more seductive voice of Rena. " Besides ." said the voice of the Fiora . " It looks as if these girls lives are gonna pick up soon enough." said the lioness with a light chuckle. " I wanna stick around." The Fox and the Lioness stood over the two heirs and began glowing a purplish-white. Hinata and Sakura began to glow as well and with a flash of blinding light their wounds were gone, their breathing had steadied and their lives had been saved but the two demons were nowhere to be found. " Great." said Shanti in a sulking voice. " What about me?"

Just Entering the Lake

Jumping from tree to tree were two of the legendary sannin Tsunade and Jaraiya with Konoha's weapon mistress Tenten. Tsunade looked down and with a worry stricken face uttered one phrase. " Oh my god." was all she said. All three got closer to their fallen comrades ,friends, and even family to inspect them. " Great Goku's ghost what happened to them ?" asked the Toad sage. " I don't know but we can't do anything here. Lets get them back into the village." said the Hokage, slug sage, and medic nin. Tenten was trying to hold back he tears but it was proving futile. She whispered to herself. " If only I was here maybe I could've helped." she sobbed. Tsunade was giving the girls a quick check-up when she noticed the strange markings on each girl's chest. " Nice tats." she thought to herself.

Ok maybe a little short but i think it was good. Oh yea when t was typing 'tats' i almost typed 'tatas' lol. ... wutever anywayz give ya boi some feedback and some ideas. who knows u just might see your ideas come 2 life...unless...you consider it copywriting...well until next time. Peace.


	5. The Decisions

Whats good everybody. Yall know what time it is...its around 3:00 pm...anywayz lets get things rollin. Heres chapter five. Read and review plz. gracias.

Chapter Five: The Decisions

In The Hospital

Saskue's Mindscape...

" Nice to see ya again boy." boomed a mighty voice." Even if you did just get your ass handed to you on a sliver plater." " Oh give it a rest, Mugen" said the last Uchiha who was all too familiar of where he was and who he was talking to. " Well aren't you as fiesty as ever." came the gigantic voice of Mugen, The Lion lord of fire. Saskue looked at his partner and friend and sighed. " Why did you bring me here, you over-grown house cat ?" " Why what ever do you mean?" said Mugen trying to fain innocence but failing miserably. Saskue gave him a blank stare that clearly stated don't play with me right now. "...You know cub...you really need a sense of humor." sighed the fire lord. " And you need to tell me why im here." retorted the raven haired boy as he looked around his own mindscape. The sky was pitch black but stars and the moon illuminated the place enough for the boy to see his prisoner's face. They were in a clearing filled with soft and loamy grass and a single giant tree where Mugen slept. Saskue heard Mugen's voice go from joking to serious. " The Auroa warrior spoke the truth to you today." " The dimensions are truly in devastation at the moment." spoke the wise fire lord.

" So there are really other dimensions." said the Uchiha more to himself than to his partner. Even so the lion heard him and decided to shed some light to his container. " Yes, Saskue there are other dimensions." Not only that ,but other worlds, and time-lapses, and even the ever expanding voids of space exist and are in complete and utter chaos." spoke the powerful but still young lion. " What is the cause of their trouble ?" asked Saskue. " What can be so powerful that its causing not only our dimension but other dimensions to be in such pandemonium as you say ?" He continued." Even if there are things like other dimensions that exist and are in trouble what can we humans possibly do?" asked Saskue his distress rising. Mugen was quiet for a moment. " Even I can't answer that cub." " All I know is that you and your friend's fathers believed that you boys were meant to be the ones to end it." " And given the knowledge of Hizashi , the insight of your father Fugaku, and the shear instinct of right and wrong, good and evil of Minato I do believe they had some idea of what they were doing when they bestowed this task to you boys."

The great lion saw doubt on the young 15 year old's face. " Mugen ?" Saskue started. " What should I do ?"

Neji's Mindscape...

The 15 year old prodigy slowly opened his plae eyes. He knew were he was but was always mezmerised by the beauty of the palace that was his mindscape. The walls and ceilings were covered with paintings and portraits from ages forgotten but his favorite was the ceiling in the center of the palace where an exact replica of the sisteen chapel was painted. The glistining marble on the floor, The 25 karot gold on the picture frames, none of it could come close to this painting by the great Leonardo Da Vinci. " Beautiful, isn't it ?" said a booming yet majestic voice. " Yes, quite Lenard." replied young Neji. " I requested you to call me Len did I not ?" Neji gave a small chuckle. " Yes you did didn't you ?" " I 'm sorry my friend." replied Neji as he was speaking to his childhood friend. " Ah, think nothing of it." replied a figure as it emerged from a darkened corridor of the palace. Before Neji Hyugga stood a giant bear almost as large as the palace itself. " Well then earth lord Len..." The Hyugga started off."...I suppose we have business to discuss ?" Len nodded his massive head.

" It concerns what the Auroa warrior, Lucario I believe his name was, told you." Neji reflected on what Lucario had said. " You mean about the dimensions being in turmoil ?" " Yes precisely." " There may be some truth to what he said." spoke the earth bear. " My senses for the natural order have been picking up extremely...odd occurences." Neji nodded. " I've had some run ins with these so called odd occuremces myself." " Tell me." said the young but wise bear interest clear in his voice. " I've been suffering extreme cases of Deja vu." said Neji. " It has gotten to the point where my whole day would repeat itself." Len said nothing being deep in thought so Neji continued. " Though the deja vu pales in comparison to what happened a few days ago." Len had his attention back on Neji. " The other day after my squad, Team Blue Moon, had finished for the day I decide to head to the weapons store to..see Tenten?" interjected the Great bear. Neji blushed and sputtered." W-w-what are you talking ab-bout ? " The bear gave a hardy laugh." Please continue cub." said the demon as he gained back control of himself.

" I went to the store to buy some weapons to replace my old ones." Neji said as he looked at the bear who just grinned. " On my way I saw a child playing in the road." " I assumed his mother was nearby so I turned to walk away thinking she needed to say something to her own child." " I was nearly to the shop when I heard screaming." " With chakra induced jumps I made it back there in seconds only to see that the same child had gotten hit by a car. " I turned to tell someone to get an ambulance but no one seemed to notice the boy had gotten hit." " And when I turned back around to face the child..." Neji paused reliving the scene. "...He was up and playing as if nothing had ever happened." Hearing the last bit Len's eyes widened. He looked as if he was about to brake into a cold sweat. Len began to think to himself." Could it be that time is re-lapsing ?" " If so then could that mean...it has awakend ?" " Damn !" " I thought I would have more time to prepare him." thought a distressed earth Lord. " I wont have enough time to train him." " It may take years for me to train him...but.."

" Len ?" asked a concerened Neji seeing his friend wearing a look of anguish. Len turned to look at his partner and friend. " Neji." The bear started. " About Lucario's offer.."

Naruto's Mindscape...

" Kai !" ..." Kai !"..." Where are ya you king sized hairball ?!" shouted Konoha's hyper active knucklehead ninja. Naruto looked around his mindscape which just so happened to be lybirinth of ruins filled with brail and unknown writings of civilizations that fell long ago. Naruto felt as if he has the weight of the world and a few other planets on his shoulders. In a single day he learned he was the son of possibly the greatest Ninja and Hokage that ever graced The Hidden Leaf village and that the world was in trouble and that he and the rest of team Blue Moon were the ones who are supposed to end it. The young container was about to yell again but was stopped by a giant yawn. He turned around to come face to face with the creature that would forever be in the history books of Konoha, the nine tailed fox, Kai. " Wassup kit ?" yawned the sleepy air lord. " Kai...I need answers." Kai already knew where this was going. "About your dad , Minato and your momma, Kushina, right ?" asked the fox.

" You knew my parents !?" exclaimed Naruto with a mix of grief and surprise. " Of course I did." " They're the ones that put me in here in the first place." stated the lord of air and wind. " " Kushina , her sexy ass, was the daughter of the most famous avatar and the last airbender while her mother was an exceptional young bender from the water tribes." " Avatar ?" " Bending ?" " What the hell are you goin on about ?" asked a confused Naruto. " Thats right your an idiot. I forgot for a minute." " You'll learn about that stuff soon enough, kit." Naruto glared at the fox for calling him an idiot . " And of course you know about Minato seeing as hes in the academy text books." said the kyuubi ignoring the glares. " And...I...i'm his...son ?" asked the blond. " Yup." " You, my friend, are possibly the last of the great Namikaze clan." Naruto sat stunned for a minute. " Y-you mean there is a whole c-clan ?" asked a shaken Uzum..I mean Namikaze. " Yup." was all Kai said. The fox waited for Naruto to jump up and down and chant 'im the best' or something like that but what happened next he would never had suspected. Naruto Namikaze broke down into tears. " (sob)Kai...I...(sob)..c-cant do this(sob). He continued. " This(sob)..is too much(sob)."

Naruto continued with less sobbing. " I cant carry the wieght of being the last member of my clan, being the son of the best there was, and saving the world. Its just too much Kai." Naruto noticed how pathetic he must have sounded." Go ahead and tell me im weak." "Tell me that men and especially shinobi dont cry." Kai was silent. " Well !?" Naruto shouted. " I wont tell you that because it isn't true." Anyone could hear the concern and care the fox had for this boy as if he was his own son. " Naruto...You have been so strong growing up." " You hardly ever cried when you were younger." " I thought you were due for a good cry." Naruto listened to the fox he came to consider his brother/father figure. " And besides Namikaze, Hokage, and the word cant dont belong in the same sentence." spoke the young but strong and wise air lord. Naruto nodded his head to show that he understood. " Now about your training..."

Real World In The Hospital

" This is such a drag." said a boy with pinapple shaped hair. " They've been out like this for hours." " Well no shit ,Shikamaru." " I mean did you see the condition they were in when they got here ?" said a loud person whos comment was accompanied by a few barks. The rest of the former rookies stood around the bedsides of Naruto, Neji, and Saskue. Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Sai and even Gara and his siblings came when they heard of the attack. Everybody was talking amongst themselves when Shino saw them stirring. "They are waking up." said the Aburame in his usual monotonous voice. The gang swarmed over the boys with questions and comments until the former ANBU turned jounin came into the room with his face in a book. " C'mon guys let them get their rest." said Kakashi the copy Ninja." Naruto thought on the events leading to him being in the hospital. He remembered people getting hurt.

" Hinata !" yelled as his memory came back and he bolted up which sent pain throughout his body.

" Don't worry about Hinata and Sakura." " They're at home resting." Kakashi assured them. Although they didn't show it Saskue and Neji were grateful that the girls were alright." And you guys need to be doing the same." said Ino. " Wheres Baa-chan?" asked Naruto. " I'll go get her." volunteered Kiba." Thanks." Namikaze told the Inuzuka. Within minutes Kiba re-entered the room followed by Tsunade. " Everyone give us four a moment alone." The blond Hokage said. Once everyone had left the room the three boys told Tsunade what Lucario and their prisoners told them. " I see." said a surprised Hokage taking in everything she just heard. " And what are your decisions ?" The three boys looked at each other and back at Tsunade and said simultaneously " We're going."

OMG long chapter. anyways if i aint mention this already This fanfic is gonna cross with plenty of other anime on the way such as avatar ( show kicks ass) I will cross more so be on the lookout. I'll give you a hint for the next cross. Bright hair and Big swords. brownies to anyone who gets it right !! read and review plz.


End file.
